Insanity Is In Everyone
by Saga-Kieto Nightmare
Summary: This is a creepypasta oc. There is a lot of characters that not many use and those who do get used a lot as well enjoy! The girl flipped over in her sleep and squeezed the round pillow even more. The dog laid curled up at the girls legs, both unaware of the fate that was about to be fall them. The pale shadow moved forward from the door less closet.
1. Never happened before

**Keito: ok so this are first one like this I hope you all like it! All rights to who they go!**

**Saga: ok I'm actually helping on this one because I love horror and stuff!: rated m for blood gore and some other things I may have forgotten to say. ENJOY THE GORE! **

The girl flipped over in her sleep and squeezed the round pillow even more. The dog laid curled up at the girls legs, both unaware of the fate that was about to be fall them. The pale shadow moved forward from the door less closet. He could hear the girls music blasting in her ears from the silver headset that sat on her small head. The shadows eyes followed the cord and found the girls discarded music player. The shadow took another step forward and hit the girls water bottle, knocking it over. The girls small dog looked up and growled. Due to the headphones the girl was undisturbed. The shadow stood still. The dog finally settled down and the shadow took another step and was standing over the girl. The figure crouched down and placed a hand over the girls mouth. She sucked in a quick breath through her nose and her eyes snapped open.

"Ssssshhhhhh, go to sleep." Jeff whispered with a smile. The girl blinked a couple of times then her arms tightened around the pillow. Her eyes narrowed, as she felt the tip of the killers knife lift the edge of her soft crinkled white and gray striped checkered scarf, and press against the weatherproof words on her baggy long sleeves black sports shirt.

Suddenly she threw her hands up and smacked them into the knife. The knife opened a gash on the back of her left wrist and blood splattered on Jeff's face. She held four long metal sticks in both hands, dropping three into her sleeve, she stabbed one into Jeff's shoulder. The killer hissed. The girls dog jumped up barking over and over, as the girl grabbed the killers wrist and pulled him onto her corner bed, flipping him on his back, she let one of the metal sticks fall down into her hand, stabbing it into Jeff's other shoulder. The killer hissed again and glared at the girl who had him pinned. The girl told her dog to be quiet, with out taking her eyes off the male killer. Finally she got off of the male and grabbed her dog. She ran to her door and opened it, dropping her dog into the hall she closed the door slightly, but turned around realizing that her headphones were discarded on the floor. She looked back up at the male, her eyes wide.

"Get out of here! I'll cover! Go!" She growled and shut her door. Jeff laid on the girls bed for a second before he got up and went back out her window. Feeling blood seeping out of the wounds the girl had inflicted, Jeff stood in the trees watching the commotion inside the house through their sunroom. After a couple minutes the girl and her parents settled something out and went opposite ways. Jeff noted that she sent her dog with her parents. Jeff turned around and left.

She went to her bathroom adjacent from her room. She pulled her sleeve up and looked at the back of her wrist. She grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped her wrist up and taped the end. Opening her door she flipped on her light and looked at her bed. Growling she pulled her sheets off her bed, wrapping them up and shoving them in her hamper. She flipped her light off and fell on her bed.

'What a night...' She thought as she fell asleep.

Jeff made his way through the forest and finally made it back to the mansion. Jeff opened the front door and stepped in. Listening to the large doors close behind him, Jeff smirked. The pale killer put his hands in his pockets and started to walk down the hall.

"Hey Jeff! Did you go out for a kill?" Laughing Jack asked as he watched tv.

"Something like that." Jeff mumbled as he walked right past the lounge where his partner sat. Blinking L.J raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"Whoa, what's with that?" L.J asked as he got up and stepped out into the hall, only to see Jeff's retreating back. L.J's eyes widened. "Jeff your bleeding!" L.J called and caught up with his friend.

"Hmm." Jeff mumbled as he looked at his shoulders, realizing that he had forgotten about the metal sticks that the girl had placed through and through, in both of his shoulders. "Oh, that... It's nothing." Jeff said and kept walking.

"Ah,... No, it is not nothing." L.J said as he dragged the killer to the bathroom. "What happened?" L.J asked. Now standing in the bathroom L.J looked at the wounds.

"Ahhhhhhhh..." Jeff hesitated.

"I'm going to have to cut your clothes to get to the wounds." L.J said and left the bathroom. Jeff placed his hands on the edge of the sink and leaned forward, looking at his eyes he thought of the girl who had pinned him. He thought of her short black hair, her deep blue, almost violet eyes. He thought of her small lips, her high cheekbones, and her olive skin.

'How could I let someone her size pin me? She's bearly three fourths my size!' Jeff growled, his grip tightening on the edge of the sink.

"Ok I got the first aid kit and some scissors." L.J said appearing in the doorway, and 'clipping' the scissors a couple times. But his hand dropped when he saw the strained look on his partners face. "Are you in pain?" L.J asked as he stepped to stand behind Jeff.

"No."

"Then why the strained face?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing." Jeff snapped. L.J narrowed his eyes at the killer.

"No need to snap my nose off. It was a simple question. It was harmless." L.J said as he started to cut Jeff's hoodie off.

"Hey! Hey, hey! Are you cutting my hoodie?!" Jeff yelled and tried to swat L.J.

"Yeah I told you before I left that I would have to!" L.J said and smacked Jeff upside the head.

"Your going to owe me a new hoodie and shirt." Jeff grumbled. L.J chuckled.

"No problem." L.J said finishing cutting Jeff's hoodie and shirt off. Now standing shirtless in front of L.J, Jeff locked eyes with L.J's smirking reflection. L.J grabbed a alcohol swab and looked up at Jeff with a smile before he pressed it to the skin around the metal pole.

"GAHHH!" Jeff yelled and gritted his teeth. Laughing L.J cleaned the rest of the skin around all the holes. Suddenly the Pups appeared in the doorway. They stared at the pair and turned to run, but L.J stopped them.

"Do me a favor, go and get Hoodie and Masky." L.J said and watched the Pups nod their heads and run off.

"Why did you tell them to get them?!" Jeff yelled and turned around.

"Because I'm going to need someone to hold you while I pull those out." L.J said and flicked the metal stick, causing Jeff to wince.

"The pups said you needed us." Hoodie said with Masky right behind him. They raised their eyebrow at the metal sticks in Jeff.

"Don't ask." Jeff said harshly and glared at them. They held their hands up.

"Hoodie, Masky, hold his arms." L.J said and the two males grabbed the killers arms and they knelt down. Allowing Jeff to get comfortable, the proxys snickered.

"Shut up." The killer growled and looked up when he heard a different chuckle. "You got to be kidding." Jeff growled. Right in front of him stood Eyeless, behind him stood BEN and Toby. Jeff went to tell the males to shut up, but L.J had different ideas. L.J yanked the stick out of Jeff's shoulder.

"BLASTED KILLERS!" Jeff yelled and dug his nails into the proxys shoulders. Wincing the proxys held on tighter. Blood sprayed from the wound and splattered L.J. The clown chuckled and took a look at the rusted metal pole.

"You could have gottin an infection from these... What happened?" L.J asked again as he tossed the bloody stick behind him into the tub.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." Jeff growled as he clung to the proxys.

"I think I know what happened." Eyeless said. Everyone looked at him. "He picked a fight with a fighter. But the thing I can't figure out, is how you managed to get injured, let alone impaled, with not only one, but TWO metal shiskabob sticks!" Eyeless laughed, everyone except for Jeff snickered.

"Shut up." Jeff growled, getting frustrated. Thankfully L.J yanked the other stick out of his shoulder. Jeff yelled through his gritted teeth and dug his nails into the proxys shoulders even more.

"Ok both sticks are out of your shoulders." L.J said as he tossed the stick over his shoulder just like before, then he grabbed another alcohol swab and smirked before he jabbed it into the wound.

Slender man heard Jeff screaming, followed by him yelling cuss words and calling certain killers different names. The faceless man shook his head, and when Jeff kept yelling at L.J for not being gentle, and that he did it on purpose, the faceless man got up and left his room. Walking towards the yelling and grunts, Slender man found the kids standing in front of a bathroom. Slender man looked in at the sight. L.J looked up and stopped cleaning the wound so Jeff looked up and said a quiet cuss under his breath. When L.J opened his mouth to respond Slender man held up a hand and shook his head. He didn't want to know, so he left.

Now bandaged and laying in bed Jeff thought about what happened. Nothing like that had ever happened and he was now interested in the girl. The words echoed in his mind as he feel asleep.

**Kieto: so I hoped you liked it ! Please leave a review!**

**Saga: did you enjoy the blood? I know I did! Ok leave a review! **


	2. Next night

Kieto: all right to who they belong

Saga: enjoy to bloody ness!

Chapter two: second night

The girl woke up late and quickly got up. She did her chores and passed the rest of the day watching tv. Finally when it was time for her to go to bed she didn't take her dog and didn't go to sleep. She waited till her parents went to sleep then she got up put her black shoes on. She put on the same clothes from the night before, black jeans, long sleeves baggey sports shirt, and the scarf. She grabbed her music and the silver headset and put it on. Shoveing the player in her pocket she grabbed more metal sticks and a few stake knifes she had in her room, grabbing her small puppy dog backpack she opened it to make sure she had her mask and meds incase she needed them, before she opened her window and jumped out. She made her way into the forests. Dogeding branches and avoiding bushes she ran through the forests. She breathed heavily and squinted her eyes as she ran into the dense dark forests. Not knowing what to do she jumped over a tree root and skidded to a halt in a large clearing lit by moonlight.

Amazed by the majestic light and the dancing shadows she smiled and turned around in circles, she had been sick for years and was battling an illness that the doctors didn't know, and it was hard on her. She loved to get away every other night to be alone in a peaceful place. After last night she was unnerved but didn't let it bother her. She knew how to protect herself.

Suddenly she whipped around and crouched down. Across the clearing stood Jeff the Killer. She grabbed two metal sticks and got ready for a fight. Jeff rushed the girl. She dropped and slid under his knife and spun one if the sticks in her hand and stabbed it into the back of Jeff's leg. The male hissed. Jeff turned around and kneed her in the stomach. She gasped and coughed up blood. Her back slammed into a tree and she fell to the ground, but got back up and glared at the smiling killer. She crouched low and raced at the pale killer. She held the metal stick and stabbed it at Jeff's shoulder but it stabbed empty air and slipped from her hand. A fist made contact with her cheek and threw her back a step. She rubbed her bruising cheek and growled. She'd had enough, she got a feeling like a spring being tightened, beyond its braking point.

She ran with a grate speed and appeared in front of Jeff, she punched him in the face, then kneed him hard in the stomach, surely leavening a mark. She disappeared and went behind Jeff, grabbing a knife she stabbed it into the still tender wound on Jeff's shoulder. She used her elbows and hit Jeff in the back, hard, making him fall forward, she then kneed him in the stomach once more, making him go backwards. She then kicked Jeff's legs out from under him and moved before he fell on her. Jeff's back hit the ground and he found the girl on top of him. She hit him on his already bruised side of his face, making it worse. She went to punch him again but he wrapped his legs around hers and flipped her. She spun in a circle and landed heavily on her back, groaning. Jeff grabbed her wrist and held them over her head. He restrained her legs by sitting on them. She struggled and thrashed her body trying to get free.

"I'm not -" Jeff started but stopped when the girl smashed her head into his nose. He released her wrist and grabbed his bleeding nose. She grabbed his shoulders and twisted their body's to the side and jumped on top of him. She grabbed another knife and went to stab it into Jeff's other shoulder, but it never made it.

"STOP!" Jeff yelled and grabbed her shoulders. He looked into her eyes and saw a fire that at some point would consume her in complete insanity. Her hand stopped. Panting hard she looked at him. "I don't want to kill you." He said surprising himself and her. She dropped her knife. She fell to the side and rolled over until she was on her side facing Jeff. "Who are you?" Jeff asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm" She seemed to think it over before she smiled and chuckled. "Vex. You can call me Vex." She said and flopped onto her back.

"That's not your real name. I know that." Jeff said, looking at her. He rolled onto his side and his shoulder stung. Reaching back he grabbed what little bit of the handle that wasn't embedded in his shoulder, and pulled it out. Holding the bloody knife, he looked closer. "Is this a... Stake knife?" Jeff asked.

"Actually yes. Yes it is. And I know that's not my real name, but my real name isn't needed to know. Because my life in there during the day isn't the same as out here at night..." Jeff watched her curious. It almost sounded like she lived two different lives.

'In there, and out here.' Jeff thought.

"And my name shall change with the rising and setting of the sun as well as the moon."

"It sounds like you lived two different lives." Jeff stated. Vex chuckled.

"I do..." Vex let her head fall and shadows covered her face. "My old job required me to have two different life's. I had too be compleat opposites. During the day I was sweet and kind. Very lovable. I had to be a small weak young girl. And at night I was a stone cold, mean adult. I couldn't care less about any one, or thing other then the money at the end of the job. I wasn't weak and never kind, yet some how my old boss seemed to love me, in a friendly way." She chuckled and fell back. "That job sure did screw me up, but I loved doing it, as screwed up as it is." She said.

"What was it?" Jeff asked looking at the girl. She chuckled and looked at Jeff and with a kind smirk, but she didn't answer him. "What?" Jeff asked. She reached over and touched his cuts on his cheeks. She stood up and walked over to the male. Leaning over she whispered in his ear.

"I stole life." Was all she said before she stood up and walked to the edge of the clearing. Vex stopped and looked back at the stunned male, and waved her hand for him to come. Jeff got up and remembered the stick in his leg and dropped to one knee. "Oh we need to get that out, before it gets infected." Vex said and walked over to the male. Kneeling down she touched the bloody pant leg.

"This might hurt." Vex said and grabbed the stick. Without warning she yanked out the stick. Jeff grunted.

"Your just like L.J." Jeff mumbled. Vex laughed at the killers reaction and stood up.

"L.J? Who's L.J?" She asked with a smile. Jeff looked away.

"A friend..." Jeff mumbled. She wiped the stick off on his pant leg and chuckled at the killer.

"L.J... I wonder what that could stand for." Vex said as she tapped her chin and walked back to the edge of the clearing. "You coming?" She asked the male.

"Oh, yeah I'm coming." Jeff said scrambling to get to the girl. Vex ran into the trees and hid. Jeff looked around once he was in the trees he looked around. 'Where did she go?' Jeff thought and took another step. Vex looked around the tree she was hiding behind and smiled. She climbed up the tree and crawled along a branch till she was above Jeff. She giggled and dropped down from the branch, landing in front of Jeff.

The killer took a step back not expecting her to fall from the branches above his head. She was smiling her eyes closed. Jeff raised an eyebrow at the girls odd actions.

"We're friends, right?" Vex asked. Jeff looked at her.

"I guess." Jeff said. "The names Jeff The Killer." The pair walked though the forests at a casual pace, in silence. Jeff stole looks at the girl, every now and then. She had her hands in her pockets, the soft scarf still guarding her slender neck, as she looked up. Finally Jeff decided to state what was on his mind.

"So what exactly did you do?" Jeff asked.

"Huh?" She said looking at the male surprised, then she chuckled when she realized what Jeff was talking about. "I told you already. I stole life."

"Yeah I know that but I meant, as in how. As in what was your old job?" Jeff said. Vex chuckled.

"Let's see what can I tell you, that I wouldn't have to kill you for telling you." Vex said looking back up at the sky.

"Like you could kill me." Jeff commented with a smirk. Vex smirked at the killer.

"You wanna bet. My skill isn't only close range." Vex remarked. Jeff looked at her. "I am highly trained, and I can kill who ever I wanted to."

"What exactly did you do, again?" Jeff asked eyeing her.

"I took life."

"I know that. I meant what- you like being difficult don't you." Jeff said with a dead look at her. Vex nodded her head with a smile. "Ok let me refrase my question. Exactly what were you?" Jeff said with a sigh.

"Assassin for hirer." Vex said and hummed, as if it was nothing. Jeff stared at her paralexed.

"Huh." Jeff was stunned. Vex giggled and looked at Jeff. She stuck her tong out at the killer before she took off running followed by Jeff.

A/N

Kieto: sorry if it wasn't good. Please leave a review?

Saga: love blood and gory ness! Leave a review, or the creepy's will find you and kill you


	3. What happened

Kieto: so here's another chapter... Sorry if we are only posting one once a month.. Very sorry... But we are in school right now and all... So sorry... We don't not own the creepy pasta characters but Vex and in later chapters Ahkotoshi... Forgive us for such short chapters... Just bare through and it will get to introduce other characters... Please leave a review ...

Saga: blood gore bruises hitting other stuff I may have forgotten... Oh mild wording... Turn back now if this isn't your thing!... Leave a review for poor little Eto-San... Or deal with me...

Chapter three: what happened?

After Jeff dropped Vex off at her house he went home. Walking in through the front doors, Jeff stuffed his hands back in his pockets. Instead of running into L.J, it was Eyeless this time.

Seeing Jeff's badly bruised face, and bloody broken nose that Jeff had already snapped back into place, Eyeless ran to him and grabbed his shoulders, causing Jeff to wince.

"What happened!?" Eyeless asked as he removed his hands from Jeff's shoulders. Looking at his hand Eyeless spun Jeff around. "Your shoulder!" Eyeless said then caught sight of the hole in Jeff's pant leg. "And your leg!" Eyeless grabbed Jeff's wrist and dragged him to the bathroom, and in the process passing L.J, Hoodie, Masky, Toby, BEN, , The pups, and Jane. Everyone once seeing Jeff's badly bruised face and bloody nose followed.

Once in the bathroom Eyeless pulled out the first aid kit and pulled out what he needed. Opening the alcohol swab, Eyeless pressed it into Jeff's shoulder wound carefully. Jeff grunted.

"Who did this to you?" L.J asked. Jeff shook his head.

"Fine don't tell us, but at lest tell us what happened." Eyeless said, getting another swab, E.J moved to clean out Jeff's leg wound. Jeff grunted again.

"I got in a fight." Jeff mumbled.

"With who?" Jane asked.

"No one." Jeff snapped at her. Before Jane could respond Eyeless butted in.

"Jeff take your hoodie and shirt off, so I can bandage your wounds." Eyeless instructed. Jeff did as he was told. Once everyone saw Jeff's bruised and beat body their eyes widened.

"Jeff who the hell did you get in a fight with, that could beat you up so badly?!" L.J asked with shock evident in his voice. Jeff looked at his body and raised an eyebrow.

'I guess she did a lot more damage then I thought.' Jeff thought and touched the black, blue, and purple bruises on his stomach wincing as he did so. Eyeless finished cleaning the wounds, he removed the old bandage, and placed a new one on the wounds.

"Ok now your going to have to take your pants off so I can get to that leg wound." Eyeless said with a slight blush. Jane's face got red and she took off running down the hall. Everyone watched her go.

"Your not taking care of it." Jeff said pushing Eyeless out of the bathroom, only to grab L.J's wrist, pulling him in the bathroom. Jeff then shut the bathroom door. Jeff took off his pants and now stood in front of L.J, in his boxers. L.J knelt down with what he needed.

"Jeff... You know I care about you, right?" L.J asked as he gently pressed the swab to the killers leg. Jeff hissed.

"Yeah." Jeff muttered, his muscles tightening.

"And that I want to help you?" L.J said with a sad look.

"What are you trying to say?" Jeff grunted. L.J sighed.

"Nothing... I just wanted you to know I cared." L.J said and finished tapeing the bandage on Jeff's leg. Jeff looked away from the clown. Once he had his pants back on, and they left the bathroom, Eyeless looked at him.

"So are you alright?" Eyeless asked. Jeff nodded his head. "In that case,... Ahhhh ha ha ha ha!" Eyeless laughed holding his sides. Jeff punched E.J in the face and walked away rather annoyed.

A/n

Kieto: thanks for reading sorry it's so short! Please leave a review! Please flame, it thinks that's what some call it, if you want or do whatever I would love to have feed back any thing to make the story better! We already have nine chapters done but with school we can only post so much with the limited amount of internet that we have...

Saga: ... Yeah yeah ... Sure what ever... Just leave some kind of review for Eto-San...


	4. Chapter 4

4Kieto: ahh sorry this is late but at lest we got it up

Saga: ahh what to warn nah I ain't gunna warn ya...

Kieto: rights to who they belong I would ask you to leave a reive but no one seems to want to so there's no point...

Chapter four: Who you are.

It had been a month or two Jeff couldn't keep track anymore, he kept finding himself going to the girl every night. He'd leave when the sun was down and go to her home. He found himself spending more and more time with the young girl, and less and less time killing. His mind was becoming tame once again.

Once all the lights in her house were off, Jeff went to her window and knocked on it. Vex opened her window and smiled at the pale killer. She giggled and moved away to let the killer in. Climbing in Jeff watched the girl walk back over to her bed and sat down. She reached back and pet the massive animal that sat on her bed. Eyeing the creature on her bed, Jeff stepped inside. The animal lifted its head and narrowed its eyes at the male. It's body was massive, it had five long bushy tails, it had two proud sharp wolf like ears on top of its head. It had a long slender muzzle. It was covered in thick soft looking fur, that was different shades of grays, whites, and silver. The tips of its tails and ears were black. On the end of its long legs were massive paws that had long claw like fingers. It's eyes locked on Jeff, what normally would be the white of the animals eyes was ink black with silver blue pupils. Not sure what to do Jeff watched the giant wolf. Seeing the killers stare she chuckled.

"So you can see him." She said and looked back to the wolf. Petting its massive head, she sighed. "I was afraid, I was going to be the only one, who could ever see him." She said sadly.

"What is he?" Jeff asked, still eyeing the creature who watched him. To Jeff it seemed like the wolf was evaluating him.

"Okamiyasha." The wolf said showing its sharp teeth. It's voice rang in Jeff's head, yet it was not in his head. Jeff raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl.

"A wolf demon." She said. "Jeff I'd like you to meet Ahkotoshi." Vex said and stood up.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Je-"

"I know who you are. I have always been here and with her."

"Ohhh... Uh..." Jeff was shocked. He heard Vex laugh. He smiled softly at her.

"So are we going? Or not?" Vex asked as she jumped out her window, already geared up. Jeff jumped out after her. Landing on his feet, he stood up and jerked back.

"Ahhhhh!" Jeff yelled. Standing in front of them was Ahkotoshi. He was much taller then them. He towered over the two and his silver blue eyes locked on Jeff.

"What's the matter brat." The wolf growled.

"I'm not a brat." Jeff pouted, crossing his arms. Vex chuckled at the males reaction. The wolf turned around and knelt down to Vex's leave, with great grace. Vex shook her head and waved a hand at the wolf. It's ears flattened and it looked back at her.

"Are you sure, pup?" Ahkotoshi asked and when Vex nodded her head, he stood back up. Jeff stood next to Vex and let out a breath. Vex raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"And what is that about?" She asked and started forward. Jeff followed on Vex's right side, while Ahkotoshi walked along her left. Vex reached up and tangled her fingers into the wolfs soft fur.

"What's what?"

"You sighed."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Nope."

"Yup." Vex said and popped Jeff in the head. "Yes you did, now stop denying it." Vex said and looked forwards. Before they realized it they were deep in the forest. "Umm... Jeff. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, ask away." Jeff said. He was becoming too tame for his own good and soon he'd revert to the way he was before the accident and feel guilt.

"When we first met you said your name was Jeff the killer. That means your a killer. Right?" Vex asked in a monotone voice.

"Yup."

"And you don't kill during the day."

"Yes."

"And if you'v been spending every night with me then you haven't been killing."

"Yeah."

"You need to kill."

"Yeah- wait. No. I think." Jeff said scratching his head.

"It wasn't a question. It was a statement." Vex said still void of emotion.

"But-" Jeff started, but stopped. 'I couldn't take her on a killing spree even if I wanted to. She sane, I'm not.' Jeff thought. Suddenly he saw this same girl walking next to him but she was covered in blood and she wasn't bothered by it. She had the same dead look on her face, but there was a mask perched on the side of her head that had blood on it, that was when Jeff realized that Vex didn't have blood on her face. Just as quick as it came it was gone. Jeff knew he'd have to take her, or she'd go on her own.

"Fine." Jeff mumbled.

"I never killed for my own game but I guess I can bring the mask out of retirement, to have some fun." Vex said reaching back unzipping her back pack and pulling a mask out. Vex smiled at the mask but her eyes were still dull. The smile looked out of place on her face for the first time, Jeff had ever seen. He heard the wolf snort.

The mask looked like porcelain, it had no mouth, no nose. The eye holes were rimed with a thick black line that dipped down in the corners, in to a sharp point. In the center of the forehead was the Japanese symbols for Okamiyasha. On the cheek bones were sharp intertwined lines that ended in a point. Other then the eyes, the lines, and the symbols the mask was completely white. The ribbons that would tie the mask to her head were black as well.

A/n

Kieto: thanks for reading this!

Saga: ...

Kieto: we are going to try something so that we get more up so yeah we will be posting two chapters twice thus month...


	5. Chapter 5

5Kieto: so here as we promised the chapter of the first updates of this month...

Saga: we own the wolf, vex and personality... And yeah ...

Kieto: all rights to whom they belong

Chapter five: a different person with a slid of a mask.


	6. Broken trust

6Kieto: here's the next of the chapters!

Saga: WARNING YAOI! If you don't like guy on guy then skip this chapter... But it's good so I wouldn't ... Slender comes to save jeffy

Kieto: but if you don't you should go to the next chapter ... We do not own the creepy's ... Please leave a review... Even though you most likely won't...

Chapter six: broken trust

Once the pair was in their home safe, Jeff and Mahigun made there way back to the creepy pasta manor. Finally they made it home and they went different ways. Finally making it to his room Jeff opened the door and stepped in. Jeff closed the door behind himself. Not noticing the other male in his room, Jeff pulled his hoodie and shirt off in one go. Kicking his shoes off, Jeff went to his dresser.

"Are you going to strip completely? Or are you going to take notice of your company?" L.J said sitting up on Jeff's bed. L.J wore a short sleeves black shirt and black p.j pants. The clown took a drag of his cigaret and stomped it out, throwing the butt in Jeff's trash.

"Yeah, sure. I want to get comfy and your here so yeah." Jeff said, undoing his pants. L.J looked at the killer, it wasn't like L.J hadn't seen Jeff in his boxers before.

"Where have you been?" L.J asked. Jeff turned around with his thumbs in his wast band.

"Out."

"Doing?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I know you weren't on a killing spree." L.J said bending a leg and resting his arm on it.

"How so?"Jeff said pushing his pants down and stepping out of them.

"Because there's no blood on you." L.J said looking at Jeff.

"I could have cleaned up." Jeff said pushing a hip out and crossing his arms.

"Not that fast. And plus there still would have been blood on your clothes, which there wasn't." L.J said getting up, and walking over to Jeff.

"What are you, mr. Investigator? So what if I didn't go out for a kill tonight." Jeff said uncrossing his arms, and turning around. L.J roughly grabbed Jeff's arm. Jeff gasped and looked back at L.J, his eyes wider then normal. "L-L.J wh-what are you doing?" Jeff asked hesitantly. L.J growled.

"I'm saying what I've been thinking about for the last few months. You'v been going out every night and coming back when the sun comes up, what have you been do?" L.J said and narrowed his blue eyes at the killer.

"I'm a insane young adult, what do you think I've been doing?!" Jeff said alarmed by L.J's actions.

"No!" L.J yelled throwing Jeff across his room. Jeff stumbled back and bumped into the end of his bed, and fell back. He hit the bed. "I know you haven't been out killing all that time!" L.j yelled. He huffed and walked over to Jeff's door. Jeff started to fear what was about to happen when he heard his bedroom door lock, click. L.J walked over to the end of Jeff's bed and leaned over Jeff. He placed his hands next to Jeff's neck and leaned down to Jeff's face. Jeff scrambled back, until he couldn't any more. L.J just moved onto Jeff's bed and leaned down. Hovering over the almost naked body of Jeff, L.J eyed Jeff dangerously. Jeff glared at the clown.

'What is he going to do?' Jeff thought trembling inwardly. L.J leaned down until he was almost kissing Jeff.

"Tell me what you'v been doing." L.J rumbled as he looked straight in Jeff's eyes.

"I don't have to explain my self to you!" Jeff growled. L.J smirked.

"I want to know. I'm worried about you." L.J purred, and brushed his lips over Jeff's cheek. Jeff shivered, he didn't want this at all.

"Don't be! What I do with my time is my business!" Jeff hissed.

"I want to know." L.J moved his head back over to Jeff's lips.

"What I do is none of your business!" Jeff yelled this time. L.J lowered his lower half and rubbed him. Jeff trembled. "Stop." Jeff said.

"I want to make it my business." L.J said and went to press his lips to Jeff's.

"STOP!" Jeff yelled. But Jeff was shut up when L.J pressed his lips to Jeff's. Jeff struggled but he couldn't get away. Tears slipped past Jeff's eyes and fell freely. L.J held Jeff's wrist with such a force it bruised them. L.j pushed his tung in Jeff's mouth. Jeff couldn't do any thing. One moment L.J was kissing him the next he was leaving a bruise on Jeff, finally after what seemed like hours, Jeff got enough strength to yell for Slender man but Jeff never got the words past his lips when L.J slipped his hand past Jeff's waist band and into his boxers. L.J gently stroked the male. Pleased that the males erection grew, L.J slid his boxers down his legs, tossing them on to the floor. Pulling Jeff's legs on his shoulders. L.J leaned forward and kissed Jeff tenderly on the lips. It hurt L.J to see tears running freely down Jeff's face but he couldn't help it, if the male wasn't going to return his feelings he'd take them. L.J unzipped his pants and pulled his aching erection out and lined him self up with Jeff. He pushed inside of the unprepared male and grunted. He was tight. Jeff let out a silent scream. Jeff couldn't keep up with what was going on, one moment he could feel lips on his skin and the next he felt him bruising his hips, but what he did know was that he was being raped. Jeff didn't know who was in the house, but he did know that at lest Mahigun and Slender Man were home so he gathered up as much strength as he could.

"SLENDER MAN! HELP!" Jeff screamed as loud as he could, his voice cracking, and sounding desperate. L.J growled and thrusted faster in hope of finishing before the faceless man got there.

Slender man heard Jeff cry for him and he sounded desperate. He flew from his room and towards where's Jeff's voice came from, the killers room. Once Slender man got there, he tried the knob. Finding it locked, he banged on the door.

"Jeff! Jeff what's going on?! Why is your door locked?! Jeff! Jeff!" The faceless man called out.

Hearing the faceless man outside Jeff's door he pulled out of the killer and stuffed himself back into his boxers. Jeff's legs fell limp to the bed and he laid crying, bruised, beaten, and raped on his bed his head turned to the door once hearing Slender man calling out. Jeff weakly smiled.

"Help me..." Jeff horsely called losing strength. Slender man kicked the door open. L.J looked up and cussed. Seeing Jeff on his bed sprawled out bruised, crying, and naked, Slender man looked at the rooms other occupant and stepped inside. The faceless man towered over the clown and stocked towards him.

"What happened here?" Slender man demanded, even though he already knew what had transpired.

"Nothing." L.J mumbled looking away. The faceless man was not impressed, and extremely unhappy.

"You dare lie to me?!" Slender man growled. Grabbing the clowns arm, the faceless man threw the clown out of the room making him slam into the hall wall. By this point Mahigun had made it there and was horrified by what had happened. She growled at the clown. Slender man took off his suit coat, walked over to Jeff, and helping him sit up, he wrapped the bleeding killer up in it and picked him up in his arms. Jeff cried out as pain assaulted his already aching body. The male buried his face in Slender mans shirt, and pressed his body closer to the developed males chest, as instinct of escaping the pain.

"You are not to come near Jeff at all, until Jeff not only heals, but comes and tells me that you have asked for forgiveness and he has granted it. Not a moment sooner or before. And if I catch you near him or trying to sexually assault any, ANY of the other creepy's, male or female, I will not be so forgiving in letting you continue to stay in my home. And know that the only reason I am not going to tell everyone what you have done, is for Jeff's sake, not yours." Slender man said harshly and headed for his bedroom, but stopped when he heard Mahigun growl. "Oh and I think you have made a new enemy. A very dangerous one at that." Slender man said holding Jeff close to his body as he climbed the steps to the top floor where his room was.

Kieto & Saga: leave a review if you would be so kind...


	7. Let me help

7Kieto: we forgot to tell you that if you don't like guy on guy you might want to skip this chapter and the last... Sorry ...

Saga: I'm not...

Kieto : but I am... We don't own ... This is fluffy yet heart felt..:.: sorry we suck at this...

Chapter seven: let me help

Once in the safety of his room Slender man took Jeff to his master bath. Slender man set Jeff on his feet and held his shoulders.

"Listen Jeff I'm only going to help you clean up scenes you can't do it your self. Please do not think I am trying to do to you what that clown did. I'm just trying to help." Slender man said. Jeff nodded. "Alright now do you think you could stand on your own for a few minutes while I undress?" Jeff nodded again and held the coat around him tighter. Slender man unbuttoned his shirt with a slow grace. It slipped off his shoulders as he got half way, reviling his broad shoulders and well muscled chest. Finishing his task, Slender man held his arms bent as his shirt rested on his lower arms. Looking to the side, Slender man let his arms fall dropping his shirt to the floor. The faceless mans hands went to his pants and undid them, slowly Slender man slipped his pants down and let them pool around his ankles. The slender male stepped out of the pile and opted to leave his white boxers on. The male didn't have shoes or socks on. Jeff's legs got weak and he started to fall, but the faceless man caught him and steadied him. Slender man grabbed his coat and went to remove it from the shaking killers shoulders. Jeff held on tighter to it.

"Jeff you have to let go. I can't help you clean up with it on." Slender man said, his tone like that of a caring father, gentle and caring. Jeff slowly nodded and let go. It fell to the ground, pooling around Jeff's feet. Slender man gently picked Jeff up and they made their way to the faceless mans large shower. Slender man stepped over the small tile rim of the shower floor, he made his way over to the handles, and turned on the water.

Water rained on the two as Slender man carefully sat down, placing the killer on his lap, he leaned him back so he rested against his white chest. The tall male reached for his shampoo, putting some in his hands, he rubbed the males head to clean his hair. Jeff sighed in relief, leaning into the long fingers massaging his head, in the process he rocked back on the slender males slightly swollen length. Jeff's eyes got wide as he not only heard Slender man moan lowly from the unexpected contact, but as he felt his own length come alive once more, and not only hearing but feeling Slender man moan made his length swell painfully. Jeff moaned quietly and tried to ignore the growing bulge pressing against his sore rear end.

"J-Jeff, please be careful." Slender man whispered in Jeff's ear his voice slightly strained, as he placed his hands on Jeff's shoulders. Hearing the roughness in Slender mans voice made Jeff blush as his already straining cock swelled even more. The water rained on them and rinsed the soap for Jeff's hair. Jeff shifted slightly not meaning too, causing him to move on Slender mans length that was already hard. Slender mans hands gently squeezed Jeff's shoulders and he lifted his head up and away from the killers bruised neck.

"I-I'm sorry." Jeff mumbled as he trembled from the pain of his aching length. Slender man felt the male tremble and looked down and saw the males swollen length.

"It's alright. Do you need help?" The faceless man asked as he reached his hands around the trembling male.

"No!" Jeff said fearful for his already damaged pride, he swept his hands up to swat away the slender arms and hands that reached around him, but it was weak, they hit the arms but his hands fell right down. Slender man bent his head down to look at Jeff. Jeff was gritting his teeth as his eyes trembled and his face held a blush.

"Your to weak you can't do it on your own. Please I just want to help you." Slender man said and Jeff turned his face away.

"F-Fine Jeff said and grabbed the slender hands and moved them to his aching member. Slender man wrapped his hands around the males impressive length. Jeff moaned as Slender man squeezed his member. Moving his long slender fingers in an expert way Slender man got amazing sounds from the killer as he leaned back and tried to get closer. Slender man removed a hand from Jeff's length and gently wrapped it across Jeff's chest and pulled him flush against himself, and placing him on top of his swollen member. Jeff leaned his head back and found the crook of Slender mans neck, Jeff pressed his lips against the soft, tender, white skin of the faceless mans neck. Slender mans moved his hand up and down playing with sensitive spots and squeezing here and there. Slender man used his lengthly fingers to press against Jeff's tip, and to suddenly jerk his hand down and then back up squeezing them male. Jeff let out a wanton moan and connected his open lips to the faceless mans neck. Slender man bit back a moan as he felt Jeff suck on his neck and the killers hands griped his hips as he pushed himself up to get on his knees then sat back down. Jeff heard the Slender man gasp as he sat back down on the swollen member. Jeff had gotten a burst of energy as a spring coiled tighter inside him. He pulled his lips away with a pop and smirked at the nice deep red hickey that was left in the middle of the faceless mans neck. There was no way he'd be able to hide it. Jeff pushed Slender mans hands off his length and turned around. Jeff sat on Slendys lap and placed his hands on the floor next to the lethal hips.

"Jeff?" Slendy said but stopped when Jeff leaned forward and kissed his neck. Slender man shivered.

"I thought you were going to help me." Jeff whispered. "But who's going to help you?"

"I help my self." Slender man said and warped a hand around Jeff's length and gave it a rough thrust. Jeff moaned, his hand moving to rest on the lean abbs. Giving a few more rough thrust Slender man felt that Jeff was about to give so he did some thing mean, he held his hand still and heard a unhappy grunt come from Jeff.

"What are you doing?" Jeff whined.

"Being mean." Slender man said joking which was extremely rare.

"Just finish me!" Jeff whined he couldn't worry about his pride when his manhood was in pain. Slender man smirked in his head and with one last pull he made Jeff cum. White seed spilled all over Slender mans stomach and he watched as Jeff collapsed on his chest.

"Where's all that energy you had when you wanted to help me?" The faceless man asked and Jeff chuckled happily. Slender man moved Jeff, laying him on his side on the ground. Cleaning them both of the white seed, Slender man turned off the water and stepped out. Walking back over to his pants, and picking them up, Slender man looked at Jeff who was watching him.

"Close your eyes." Slender man instructed. Jeff obeyed and sighed. Slender man slipped off his wet boxers and pulled his pants on over his swollen length. Slender man dried off then went and picked Jeff up and carried him into his bedroom. Once dry, Slender man placed Jeff on his bed and grabbed a pair of boxers for the killer. Jeff slipped them on and grabbed the dress shirt that was on the faceless mans bed and pulled it on and buttoned it up. Jeff stood and looked at himself in the tall males mirror. Tracing the bruises and cuts left on his skin by the clown he cried. Slender man wiped the tears away. Jeff looked small in the faceless mans clothes. The boxers sat low on his hips but didn't fall, the shirt was long, as well as big, he looked like a child trying on his fathers dress shirt.

"You can sleep in my bed." Slender man said and lead Jeff back to it. Yes he was still sore but the shower had given him a little strength.

"Ok." Jeff said and crawled in the black and white sheets. The bed was soft and Jeff felt sleepy he had had a busy night that would have left him completely scarred had it not been for Slender man. "Thank you." Jeff said grabbing the slender white wrist.

"No problem." Slender man said and went into his bathroom to take care of his problem. Jeff smirked.

Kieto: thanks for reading tune in next month...


	8. after math

Kieto: ok here you go! So sorry for making you wait! Ahh I really hope you will enjoy it!

Saga: mmmmm not sure how to warn so I'm not going to...

Kieto: we own vex the swords Ahkotoshi and the story line... But we do not own the creepypastas... Sadly...

Chapter eight: the after math

Jeff woke up a few hours later, looking at the clock on the bedside table, he tried to figure out where he was. Suddenly every thing came rushing back and Jeff hid his face in his hands. He was in Slender mans room. Looking back at the clock Jeff saw that it was ten in the morning. Breakfast was well past done, and every one was either out, went back to bed, or sharpening their skills. Jeff crawled out the large bed and went to open the door but his hand stopped on the handled. He looked down at himself and remembered what he was wearing. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

Going down the steps to the main floor, Jeff walked though a hallway and stopped at the living room doorway. Sitting there on the floor, was Sally playing wither dolls, and sitting on the couch behind her reading a book was Gamer. Sally looked up at Jeff with a smile.

"Good morning, Jeff." Sally said, she may not particularly like the male killer but she was a sweet girl. Gamer looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"Rough night?" She asked with a monotone voice. Jeff glared and kept walking. His bruised legs were on display and he felt judged as he limped slightly into the room.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about it. And don't tell anyone about this please." Jeff whispered as he looked away. The girls looked at him and nodded. They could tell something had happened, and it left the male hurt.

"Are you ok, Jeff?" Sally asked with concern. Jeff stopped, still looking away.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said as he remembered what had happened.

"Jeff look at me." Gamer said putting her book down.

"I got to go." Jeff said abruptly, looking forward and walked away. But Gamer had seen the tears in Jeff's eyes.

"No problem Jeff." Gamer said picking her book up. She stood up and turned her head around. L.J was coming out of the kitchen, Gamer saw Jeff take a step back and slightly to the side tensing up. Gamer watched as L.J got closer, noticing that Jeff was shaking slightly, and when L.J lifted his hand Jeff flinched and looked away. L.J dropped his hand and kept walking.

Gamer knew what had happened even if Jeff was wearing Slender mans clothes. She knew L.J had raped the pale killer. She walked up beside Jeff and tapped on his shoulder with her book. Jeff's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"He did didn't he." She said. Jeff looked away, and nodded. "Do you need me to help keep him away from you?" She whispered. Jeff didn't say any thing. She didn't like this side of him.

"If you want to." Jeff said and entered the kitchen. Gamer turned and walked off. Looking around Jeff saw Slender man sitting on a stool looking through the news paper. Hearing the killer enter Slender man greeted him.

"Decided not to change?" He asked, as he turned a page.

"Not really. I figured that no one would really be here." Jeff said opening a cabinet. He pulled out a bowl and some cereal. Jeff poured some cereal in his bowl then went and got the milk. Once finished he took his bowl to the table and sat down.

"How you feeling?" Slender man asked as he flipped another page. Jeff slowly ate his bowl.

"Fine." Jeff said and closed his eyes.

"You sure?" The faceless man asked and flipped yet another page.

"Yes." Jeff said and heard footsteps enter the kitchen. Jeff looked up. Eyeless and Toby looked at Jeff. Jeff stare back as he realized that they were looking at the lack of clothes or rather who's clothes he was wearing.

"U-uh Jeff-" Toby started.

"Please, don't." Jeff said around a mouth full of food. Eyeless and Toby sat down next to him.

"Are you ok?" Eyeless whispered to Jeff. They heard Slender man stand up and fold his news paper up. They looked at him. Eyeless looked closer at Slender man's neck and frowned. "Hey, Slender man." Eyeless said.

"Yes?" The faceless man said and stopped, the news paper under his arm and looking at the cannable.

"What is that on your neck?" He asked pointing at the mark. Jeff looked closer and choked on his food. Toby and Eyeless looked at him. Slender man looked in the glass at the mark and rubbed his temple. He'd forgotten about Jeff's litter bit of energy.

"It is nothing Eyeless Jack." Slender man said and left.

"Jeff." Eyeless said and tapped the killers shoulder. Jeff jumped and looked at the blue mask.

"I got to go." Jeff said getting up, and walking away. He went to his room and sighed. He cleaned it up and went to shut his door but found that the latch on the frame was destroyed, he'd have to get someone to go out and get him a new one. He got dressed and left the house in search of someone to kill tonight.

Jeff was late, so Vex got up and went to her closet, moving her clothes she felt along the base of her closet. Feeling the indent she sunk her fingers in and under the panel. Lifting it up she reached in and grabbed the two heavy thick bundles. Vex replaced the panel, grabbed her bag, put her shoes on, and left her room, holding the bundles in her hands.

Vex made her way to the clearing that her and Jeff had met at on the second night they had faced each other. Vex sat down and Ahkotoshi sat next to her. He knew what the bundles were. The massive wolf nudged her shoulder with his nose, she looked at him and gently pet his muzzle.

"It's been a while." Ahkotoshi's rumbling voice spoke. Vex nodded.

"Yes I know." Vex said as she unwrapped the bundles. The moonlight caught on the shiny silver hilts of two swords that were in their scabbards. Vex stood up and held the scabbards, they were plain, but they were special to her. She dropped her bag and strapped the sword to her back in an x, she then replaced her bag and. Vex reached back and placed her hands on the hilts. Feeling the engravings she gripped them tighter and pulled them out. A ringing filled the air as the metal of the blades rang out.

Holding the blades out in front of herself, she looked at the silver double edged swords, etched in the silver was images of wolfs charging forwards to the tip of the blade. They were readied for battle. They were engraved in great detail, they were priceless. The swords were heavy to any untrained handler, but to Vex they were light. Vex spun the blades expertly, she swung them up and down, she did her moves, thrusting, stabbing, extending, rolling, even spinning in perfect sync and rhythm. Her moves were precise, calculated, and rehearsed with deadly precision. Constantly practiced with harsh strictness, where there was no room for mistakes, or missteps.

She danced around the circle, blades singing in her hands. Practiced with compleat awareness and focus to each and every step or move. One mistake could lead to highly undesirable outcomes. She was unfazed by what had become second nature to her, due to the years and years of training under strict rules and harsh training environments. Every move she made, every step, each flex of her muscles, twist, turn, swing, every thing she did was practiced and executed as if it was instinct.

She knew she was being watched, Ahkotoshi knew it as well, but he knew they were being watched by more then one person, unlike Vex did. Suddenly Vex's world came to a stop. Her middle clenched, so did her heart. Her entire body froze in the middle of a move, her left hand was extended, her right arm held her sword across her chest. The swords dropped from her hands and clattered to the ground. Vex's eyes were wide, she coughed once and took a step back. Her hands reached for her throat. Vex coughed again, choked then coughed up a large amount of blood. She fell to her knees, then to the side. Vex laid crumpled up. Jeff raced from the trees to the fallen girl. Jeff skidded to a stop and fell to his knees behind her.

"Move away from her." Ahkotoshi growled and placed a heavy paw down, towering behind the killer. Jeff moved to the side. Ahkotoshi growled at Jeff and licked Vex's still cheek. She blinked and sucked in a breath. She looked up at the wolf. "What did you see this time?" He asked as he helped her sit up.

"I'm not sure. It was scattered. One moment I was in the school gym. Then next I was suspended in a cage by chains, I was beaten my clothes torn, then I was laughing like a mad man, later I was in a straight jacket with chains going from it, they were being held by some people I didn't know. I don't know it may not have been me." Vex said and stood up she held out her hand to Jeff. Jeff grabbed her hand and winced. Once standing he looked away when Vex looked at him. She reached out lifted his sleeve, then the bottom of his hoodie and shirt. Vex reached up her hand griping the collar of Jeff's shirt and hoodie. Jeff held Vex's wrist and looked away.

"Who did this to you?" Vex asked trying to look at Jeff's wide black rimed eyes. His carved smile contradicting the sad line on his lips. Vex heard Ahkotoshi sniff Jeff.

"He has a different scent on him. One that he didn't freely allow to be put there." Ahkotoshi whispered in Vex's head so that Jeff didn't hear him. Vex's eyes went wide.

"You- You were raped!?" Vex whispered to Jeff, her voice held a mix of anger, and sadness. Jeff dropped her wrist. "Who did it!" Vex asked.

"It's nothing." Jeff said quietly.

"I said who did this!" Vex yelled upset. Her hands clenched at her side. Jeff stepped back looking at Vex.

"N-no one." Jeff said and he stepped back. Vex huffed annoyed, she spun around looking for her swords. Finding them she went and picked them up grumbling. She stood up and her eyes fell on the puddle of blood. Jeff looked at her. "I'm not important here, you are." Jeff said pointing at the puddle.

"It's nothing." Vex said sheathing her swords. She glared and pulled out her mask. She put it on her head over her headphone on the side of her face. "So where are we going?" Vex asked. Jeff blinked at the girl.

"Your yelling at me for something that's not important when you won't tell me about why your puking up blood!" Jeff said his voice raising.

"We have company." Ahkotoshi said looking into the trees. The two turned around.

"What is he?" A voice spoke. Jeff knew that voice, he grabbed his knife and looked at the tree line.

"Okamiyasha. Now come out here." Vex said sliding her mask on quickly so who ever was out there wouldn't see her face. A figure coming towards them.

"What are you doing here?! You know your not suppose to be near me! At all!" Jeff yelled griping his knife tighter. Vex saw this and figured out who had raped him.

"He's the one!" Vex growled looking at the pale killer. Jeff's breathing increased and Vex knew. She grabbed her metal sticks and faced the clown. "You raped Jeff!" She said cocky and stocked towards the male. Jeff placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Laughing Jack, you heard Slender Man, you are not to be any where near me." Jeff said pulling Vex close to him. Vex shrugged her shoulder to get it back. Jeff looked at her.

"So this is what you'v been doing! Spending your time with some normal human!" L.J yelled holding his hand out at Vex. She laughed, getting both males attention.

"I'm far from normal!" She laughed from behind her mask. She threw one of her sticks. L.J dodged the stick not seeing the girl rushing him until it was to late. She held a stake knife and stabbed it into shoulder. That was becoming a signature move or something like that. L.J staggered back and pulled it out, he laughed and raced at her. Jeff stepped in between the two.

"Stop!" Jeff yelled. The two skidded to a halt. Vex huffed and placed her hand on her hip. L.J blinked.

"You'v gone soft." L.J growled. " that's why you couldn't fight me."

"Get out of here, now! Or I'll call Slender man." Jeff said, glaring. He was right he had gone soft. But L.J turned around and started to walk away.

"Your so annoying." Vex huffed. Jeff looked at her, shocked.

"What... Why?" Jeff asked facing her fully. She turned around, her back facing the pale killer.

"You ruined my fun." Vex said walking away. Jeff followed.

"Don't worry." Jeff said and went to grab her shoulder. But Vex moved so he couldn't.

"Don't you think you'v had enough physical contact." She said her hands behind her back. Jeff blinked at her but kept walking. Ahkotoshi followed behind.

**Kieto: I won't wast the typing need to ask for reviews so as log as you enjoyed it I'm good...**

**Saga: *no appearance* **


	9. Let's kill

Kieto: here is the one you all have been waiting for ...

Saga: goer horror blood guts and so on... ENJOY! *evil smirk*

Kieto: you know the owner ship lingo so yeah...

Chapter nine: let's kill

The two stood soundlessly in a child's room. A bunk bed held two young brothers. Vex looked at the top bunk. She chuckled lowly. Jeff looked at her. Jeff stepped closer to the bed. Vex hopped quietly onto the ladder, her music turned down but still playing. Jeff looked at her raising an eyebrow. She held onto the ladder with one hand, reached under her shirt with the other and pulled out an knife. She tapped her mask quietly with the tip of the knife, then continued to climb soundlessly. Jeff moved to the young boy and once Vex was set he placed a hand over his mouth and smiled. Vex did the same.

"Play times over." She whispered in the boys ear, his eyes went wide and he thrashed. Vex raised her knife and stabbed the boy repetitively in the chest. Blood sprayed and splattered across Vex's mask and the white walls.

"Shhh, go to sleep." Jeff whispered. The boy headed the slick sound of metal sliding through torn skin, and muscle. His eyes went wide and he tried to get away, but Jeff quickly place the knife through the boys chest. Blood sprayed Jeff in the face staining his white hoodie red. Once both boys stopped struggling the two killers pulled back and admired their work. They high five each other, and quickly jumped back out the window. Blood dripped off of Vex's mask, onto her ever present scarf. She chuckled darkly. She didn't realize that killing for fun was so, well fun. Jeff laughed. He'd forgotten how fun killing was, how fun being psychotic was!

"That was fun." Vex said wiping the blood off her knife. They were in a small neighborhood. The street lights were dim, the houses sat silent, unknowing of the horror that just befell one of its family's. Looking around Vex tapped her mask with the tip of her knife again.

"Do all these houses have children?" Vex asked and stretched. Jeff nodded his head. "How many have even amounts of kids?"

"Only three of the four others." Jeff said smiling. Vex nodded.

"Then let's have some fun." She said and headed to one of the houses Jeff had pointed out. Jeff followed.

Jumping into one of the rooms on the next house, Vex looked around. She looked up at one of the corners and saw a video camera. She pointed at it to show Jeff. Jeff smiled and stepped in. There was two separate beds one held a girl the other a boy. They killed them swiftly and easily. Vex climbed the wall and looked at the camera. She flipped them off her black glove clad hands leveing no trace of DNA or finger print.

Once they had killed all the even amount of kids per house they smiled as they left the small neighborhood. Walking down the asphalt road Jeff and Vex laughed.

"Did you see that one kid?" Vex asked holding her hands out as she laughed. "I'm sure he peed his pants when he saw my knife!"

"One of the kids I was killing was crying the whole time!" Jeff laughed and held his sides. They had left the quiet neighborhood unaware of the horror some bored killers could do. Blood coated walls and sheets of the young kids beds. Mask and face covered in blood, as the pair left barren land behind as they walked the asphalt road.

"Oh that was fun! Did you see how that- shh." Vex said, holding a finger to the area of her mask where her mouth was. She took a step to the side and watched as a group of teens walked out of the forest. Watching them Vex counted how many there was and smiled. Looking back at Jeff she pointed at the group of drunks. Jeff's smile grew bigger. They slowly followed the group of half dressed, staggering teens. Unaware of the death that stalked them, the rowdy bunch kept up their foolish antics. There was two girls and two guys, one of the males smacked one of the girls butt. She giggled and swatted at the males arm and pulled her mini skirt even higher. She had long bleach blonde hair, and she wore a bikini top, a way to short mini skirt, and flip flops. Her friend had shoulder length brown hair, she wore a less revealing outfit, it consisted of combat boots shorts and a tank top. One of the males wore a tank top, long pants, and flip flops. He had dirty blond hair. His friend had light blonde hair, he wore shorts, flip flops, and a tank top. The killers got closer and closer, once closes enough the pair looked at each other.

"Let's play a game." Vex said loud enough as to be heard by the group. They turned around and the males glared at the pair.

"Screw off freaks!" The male with dirty blonde hair said. Vex raised a eyebrow. She made a clicking noise like she was scolding a misbehaving pet, as she shook her head.

"Now, now no need for name calling. All we want to do is play a game." She said as she tapped the cheek of her mask with the tip of her knife, like before. The groups eyes widened at the sight of the knife. They looked closer and realized that the two were covered in blood and that one of them had a psychotic smile on his face.

"Now no need to deny the fact that I'm sexy as hell." Jeff said as he held his knife. They walked closer to the group.

"This little demon wolf wants someone to play with. The last ones didn't survive very long..." Vex said sadly with a tilt of her head. "Sadly enough, though there's some well qualified play toys right here!" She said holding both arms out to the nerves teens.

"Stay away from us! You- you bitch!" The bleach blonde girl yelled at Vex. She frowned at the name halting in spot, but she then smiled, and kept walking.

"Now your only half right there. Yes I am a female wolf." Vex said holding a finger up as they got closer. "But we aren't staying away... We're going to play a game." Vex said and was now standing next to the two girls. Jeff stood behinds the males.

"So who wants little ol sexy me?" Jeff asked surprising the group. "Oh no one wants to speak up? Alright then." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders. Jeff raised his knife and stabbed the light blonde haired one in the neck. Blood sprayed from the wound and across the face of the other male. "Fine then just go to sleep." Jeff said pulling the knife out letting the male fall to the ground dead. The other three screamed and took off running into the forest. Vex smiled at Jeff from behind her mask.

"Well let the games begin!" She said chuckling as she took off after the remaining three. Jeff laughed and took off after Vex. Jumping from branch to branch Vex followed the teens until they finally stopped, out of breath.

"Did we lose them?" One of the girls asked as she bent over.

"Hardly." Vex said landing behind the brown haired girl holding her knife to her throat. The bleach blonde screamed. Vex looked at her seeing Jeff holding her hair and his knife at her neck. The male looked between the two girls and took a step back. "Oh if you want to run go ahead. It would only make it more interesting. I won't come after you just yet." Vex chuckled.

"Don't you dare run, Rick!" The brunette yelled. The male took another step back scared.

"Sorry, but I'm not dieing just yet!" He yelled and ran. Vex chuckled.

"Looks like your little boyfriend doesn't love you two enough." Vex laughed, pressing the blade even more against the girls throat. She shook slightly.

"He's my brother, her boyfriend... He," She said looking at Jeff. "He killed my boyfriend!" She hissed. Vex laughed.

"Oh, I did? That's good." Jeff said with a chuckle.

"At least you'll be joining him." Vex smiled. "Play times over." Vex said and sliced the girls neck. Blood sprayed as she cut the major artery, tender muscle cleanly cut. The girl in Jeff's grasps screamed, but it was quickly cut off as Jeff sliced her throat. Vex dropped the girl and stepped over her. "Go do what ever you need to, to be sure all body's are found." vex said and walked off into the trees.

Vex climbed a tree and hopped along the branches in search of the last victim. She heard the male running carelessly through the trees. Vex looked down and saw Ahkotoshi following the males scent. The massive wolf looked up and pointed Vex in the right direction.

"You never had this much fun back then." Ahkotoshi said and swished his tails.

"I know. It never was this much fun." Vex said as they got closer to the male. Finally finding the male still running, Vex dropped down in front of him blocking his path. He turned to run the other way but stopped when he saw Ahkotoshi. His eyes went wide and he shook.

"So your not the greatest of boyfriends, or brothers are you, 'Rick'?" Vex said looking at her knife. "Oh well, either way, you were some fun to play with, but now," Vex said looking back at the male. "Play times over." Vex shot forward, while the male was still looking at the wolf. Vex stabbed her knife in his back staring at the base she weaved the knife in and out of the males spine tearing it up. Once the knife made it to the top she ripped it out. She chuckled.

"So you done yet?" Jeff asked as he came out of the trees.

"Yeah. That was fun!" Vex said walking away. Jeff laughed, put his knife in his hoodie pocket, then put his hands in his pants pockets. Vex pulled her shirt up and replaced the knife in the empty holster on her stomach. She put her shirt back down and intertwined her fingers behind her head. Walking away from the dead, they made there way away. Vex chuckled, it slowly made its way into a full out laugh. Jeff slowly joined into the mirth.

"Ah being insane is so much fun!" Jeff laughed so hard that he had to stop walking and hold his sides. Vex could tell it was completely insane. They were back in the clearing that they had started out in. Vex fell to the ground and laid back. Vex slid her mask to the side and looked down at herself.

"Oh, I'm completely covered in blood." Vex said and touched her ever present scarf.

"Do you want clean clothes?" Jeff chuckled. Vex looked at him and smiled. Jeff frowned at her.

"I'm good." She said sitting up. "I'll do my clothes tomorrow. My parents won't be home." She shrugged her shoulders pushing off the ground to stand up. Vex whistled getting Ahkotoshi to come to her. She grabbed his flanked and yawned. Not sleeping almost all the time was exhausting, and it was bad for her. Ahkotoshi knelt down and let Vex climb onto his back. The massive wolf stood back up and looked at the killer.

"I'm going to head home. Tonight was a lot of fun. Thanks." Vex said and turned the wolf around. Jeff frowned even more.

"Why." Jeff said bluntly. Vex smiled.

"I'm tired."

"But-"

"Jeff go home. Go to sleep. And if he bothers you, he'll have to deal with me." She said smiling her voice getting lower and lower. Even though she was smiling it was one that made Jeff shiver from slight bit of fear. And he didn't get scared easily. He nodded. Ahkotoshi took off into the trees, with Vex holding on tight.

**Kieto: hope you enjoyed...**

**Saga:*still no appearance***


End file.
